The present application describes systems and techniques related to displaying information, for example, a system and method for managing information display.
A user interface offers a convenient way to quickly comprehend and move through resources in a repository. Typically, user interfaces use a logical structure such as a hierarchical tree to organize the information in the repository for presentation to the user. The user can then expand and collapse the tree to observe resources. Furthermore, the user can select a resource to obtain more information about it or specify that more or less information about a group of resources should be displayed. Additionally, in some user interfaces, resources are hidden if a user does not have permission to access them.